


Taking the Next Step

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Ironmantium, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Happy Pride, Wolverine isn’t straight and neither is Tony Stark. After a battle, Tony gets some Tender Lovin’ Care ™ from Logan.





	Taking the Next Step

Tony’s world had narrowed to just what he could see through the face plate of his suit. He could hear his own breathing and not much else. He wasn’t anxious, he was… Exhausted.

The armor on his left arm was gone from the elbow down. This fight had not gone well but he was still alive. That was all that mattered, that he was alive. He turned his head, searching for his teammates. The action made his head throb.

“Everyone okay?” He heard someone saying, dimly. It was warped as it came through his speakers. He gave a low grunt and waved his half covered arm weakly.

“Stark!” A voice, not over the comm, managed to get through his helmet. Damn, he forgot how loud Logan could be when he wanted. Blood was splashed on the man but any injuries he had sustained were healed by that point.

“C'mon, Stark, we gotta go.”

Claws retracted as Logan reached out to pick Tony up off the ground by the arm still fully armored. Tony was too tired to decline being picked up and carried.

“Jarvis, prep the Tower for–”

“–Casualties; already on it, sir.”

The last thing Tony saw was dirt kicked up as Logan went off at a full tilt run. Let the others cover the retreat.

===============================================================================

When Tony came to, he recognized his bedroom instantly. He took a moment to take stock of all his limbs. His forearm was wrapped in gauze and he felt a bandage applied to a shallow cut on his right temple diagonally from his brow to his hairline.

And then there was Logan, standing nearby in just a pair of pants after getting out of his uniform suit. Tony had said on more than one occasion that Logan should keep an entire change of clothes at Stark Tower, but the mutant had declined each time. Recently, Tony couldn’t find a problem with Logan just wandering around without a shirt. But then, maybe he had never minded and simply felt it was polite to offer. Nothing of Tony’s would have fit Logan’s torso so it wasn’t a borrowing clothes issue that made him offer.

His head throbbed again and he dropped the train of thought. Logan seemed to notice that Tony had been staring and was now staring back. He gave a slight smile before padding closer.

“Saved your tin can ass again, Stark,” Logan said, sounding smug.

“My tin can ass thanks you.”

Tony winced as he moved to push himself into a sitting position.

“Easy, now. You got conked pretty hard in the field,” Logan said, stepping even closer.

Tony laughed softly then winced again. Logan gently took Tony’s chin in his hand and looked at the wound a moment. He then dropped his gaze to meet Tony’s. The younger man was smiling a little.

“I’m fine, Logan.”

Logan lightly kissed him on the top of the head and lingered a moment, just taking in the scent of Tony. Another kiss to the forehead before pulling away slightly. Tony reached out with his good arm to pull Logan back down by the neck before he moved too far away. Tentatively he kissed Logan’s jaw then his mouth. It took a second until Logan started kissing back, as gently as he possibly could.

Logan was more than rough around the edges, but Tony had known for a while that the man could also be exceedingly soft. He always felt lucky that Logan would lower his spiky walls for Tony. And that no one would expect it made it that much more precious.

His breathing changed as the kiss went on. He was almost panting as he practically clutched Logan closer. So close that Logan had no choice but to kneel on the bed, using one arm for leverage and the other to cup under Tony’s ear like during their first kiss. Tony had no fear of the sharpness of Logan’s teeth. Hell, he used his own to bite lightly at Logan’s lower lip as if wanting to prove something.

The kiss continued and got that much heavier and rougher as time went on. Tony was groaning softly and panting for air but he wasn’t about to end it. Logan growled low as he climbed fully on the bed and practically pinned Tony down into it.

Eventually, Tony had no choice but to end it so he could breathe properly again. His head swam with pain but he didn’t care because he had Logan hovering over him and panting a little bit himself. He had to smirk, it wasn’t easy to make Logan struggle for breath.

As his breathing got back under control his good hand explored along Logan’s torso, from the divet in his neck down over his chest then resting on his lower abdomen. With a teasing look, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Logan’s pants and tugged a couple times. Logan actually froze in surprise, which just made Tony that much more smug.

After another tug, Tony pulled his hand back. Logan watched, as if trying to figure out Tony’s next move before he made it.

With a smile, Tony grabbed the hand at his jawline and guided it down his own body until Logan’s hand was just north of his groin. Tony had a pair of pajama pants on and that was it. His arc reactor was free of a shirt and glowed softly as per usual.

Logan leaned down to nuzzle into Tony’s cheek. The scruff along his jaw tickled more than anything which forced a smile from Tony. He nipped playfully at Tony’s lower cheek then hummed.

“You’re not going to break me, Logan.”

He knew Logan was being extra cautious because he cared that much. But he needed Logan to remember he wasn’t porcelain.

“I know.”

With a gruff sigh, Tony forced Logan’s hand the rest of the way south. Logan again froze, unsure how to handle the hints he was given. After all, Tony was pretty banged up and Logan was in perfect health. Add to that their relationship as more than friends was still relatively new and…

“Logan,” Tony said.

A low rumble was his response before he felt Logan’s scruff on his chest and stomach. His fingers dipped inside of Tony’s pants for a moment, not really deep enough to touch anything but enough to make Tony shift and gasp at the implication. He knew that post-battle and banged up was not what either had had in mind for going even further with each other but he wasn’t going to say no either.

“If you really don’t want to…” Tony was trying to give him an out.

Logan looked up before pressing another kiss to Tony’s abdomen. Tony gave a chuckle of surprise and slipped the fingers of his good hand into Logan’s mane of dark hair that Tony was sure had a mind of its own.

Logan gripped the waist band of Tony’s pajama pants between his teeth, ever so gingerly, and tugged down. Tony gasped as air whisped around his lower abdomen and to his groin as more skin was revealed. Logan was far more gentle than his background would have anyone believe. He didn’t even scratch Tony with his teeth as he dragged the clothing down.

With a satisfied smile, Logan slid back up Tony’s body. He stared down at the inventor for a while before pushing up to balance on his knees and undo the front of his pants. Tony took advantage of that to push the pants down off Logan’s waist in return. With a soft grunt, he wiggled out of them the rest of the way to give Tony his first real glimpse at Logan in his entirety.

Tony frisked Logan’s waist and brushed his palm over the muscles of his abdomen. He couldn’t help being impressed. He knew Logan had quite a bit of experience with all kinds of people whereas Tony had had a few flings with men and women but not as much as Logan. He wasn’t jealous of that at all, though. All he cared about was having Logan now. Some might think Tony Stark could not be impressed with “the Wolverine’s” physique, but he was. He looked over the man with the kind of appreciation one might give artwork. In a way, Logan was a work of art with his adamantium skeleton.

Tony had mild injuries but that didn’t mean they could be ignored. For a moment, Logan thought about the logistics and whether it would break the mood to discuss Tony’s limits. He was hyperaware of the fact they were entirely undressed and he didn’t want to spoil the moment.

Logan peppered kisses from Tony’s abdomen all the way back up to his face. Logan stretched out a bit though made sure not to put too much weight in one spot.

A moan of longing escaped Tony, and he ran his good hand along Logan’s side to rest on his hip.

“Logan, please,” the words slipped out, thick with arousal. Tony Stark was not used to begging, but not above it either. He needed to be so much closer to Logan.

With an expert touch, Logan slid between Tony’s thighs and pushed his knees up slightly for better access. Tony could not remember the last time he had bottomed, even with other men. Even if he hadn’t gotten his arm banged up he would have wanted Logan on top. They just fit better that way.

A last glance at just how aroused Logan really was and then Tony was leaning his head back as he finally got what he had been wanting for a long time. Logan slipped inside, with a bit of struggle because of his girth. Each gentle push further made Tony give off moans he couldn’t recall making ever before. His good hand moved to the back of Logan’s neck to pull him down into a needy kiss. Logan’s mouth muffled more moans and then a grunt of surprise when Logan actually bottomed out, in all the way to the hilt.

And then the thrusts that were remarkably gentle and slow at first just to be sure he wouldn’t hurt the man, made Tony’s eyes roll back into his head and his own arousal showed between them. He was oh so content to let Logan do all the work, and knew it was what Logan wanted to begin with.

“Logan,” Tony started mumbling as the thrusts started sending him on the road to bliss. Logan had his face half-buried in Tony’s neck and the sensation of his warm breath there made Tony moan that much louder between mumbling of his name.

Logan couldn’t help his own small, soft growls as he picked up the pace and dove in deep as he dared. He kept a light grip on Tony’s body, one hand grasping at the nape of his neck while the other hand kept himself from putting all his weight on Tony.

It didn’t take much time before the pair were hurtling towards bliss and then going over the edge simultaneously. Logan practically howled his pleasure while Tony cried out louder than he had ever done before.

Everything with Logan was so different from what Tony was used to and that was half the fun.

Both were panting and sweaty from the effort. With a low groan, Logan dropped down on the bed next to Tony. The scent of sex was heavy in the air and Tony’s head swam from the exertion.

Carefully he rolled over and pressed himself to Logan’s side, not wanting to be too far apart. With a smile, Logan put an arm around the man and pulled him as close as possible. Another thing Tony wasn’t used to: post-coital snuggling. He didn’t think Logan was a big cuddler but he was proven wrong. Logan traced the arc reactor with a finger before planting a kiss to Tony’s jaw.

Once his breathing was normal he double checked the bandaging on his arm and knew he would have to replace the one on his forehead from all the sweating. Logan was more than worth it, though.

Logan would always be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a long time but hopefully it was still good. :')


End file.
